Model 09
The Iron Man Armor Model 09 (Model IX), also known as the Neo-Classic Armor, was the ninth Iron Man Armor created by Tony Stark. Stark designed the Neo-Classic Armor to fight Firepower at the climax of the Armor Wars. A "back- to basics" suit, this was the primary Iron Man armor for several years. * Iron Manual Name: Mod IX Mark I * Iron Man: The Legend Name: New Red & Gold Armor * All-New Iron Manual Name: Model 09 * Replaced in: Iron Man #281 Armor Design Variants * Sometimes this armor was enhanced with external batteries (mounted on the hip) and power cables. This example is from Iron Man #273. * On one occasion (Iron Man #275), being at the center of a "tear in the fabric of creation" caused the armor to be bleached nearly white. While "battle damage" does not usually count as an armor variant for the purposes of this wiki, this case is unusual enough to warrant an exception. History Appearances Capabilites *'Durability '- This armor gives Stark tremendous strength. Mandarin kick with one of his rings, armor sent in flight, punching on the mountain path, with seismographs recorded the force of impact at a distance of 11 000 kilometers from this place. Gore has befallen him, did not bring almost any problem. Living Laser who force increased exponentially, could not harm the armor. As the peak of physical strength of the armor, it is able to withstand the wave energy from the Infinity Gauntlet, in consequence of this wave to destroy everything the West Coast of the United States. *'Speed - ' model 09 has superior speed to silver Centurion armor (at least supersonic+); and Superluminal Attacks speed. **'Temperature resistance ' - this armor has Bole high temperature resistance, magma, molten metal does not hurt him at all. Instant freeze also does not hurt him one bit. Also, he spit on the temperature of absolute zero. *'The energy potential ' - in the armor Mark 9 contains an enormous amount of energy, which would be enough that the full capacity to create an explosion that easily wipes mountain ranges, can itself break time and space, creating a 16-hour a powerful vortex. And the shock wave (or at least the consequences of such an energy release), are felt all over the planet. Armor is able to accommodate a number of energy more than 40 times the original limit of the armor. *'Repulsors ' - it is known that the accuracy and rate of fire increased. For this purpose, the computer imaging system. Stark also said (not without reason) that repulsors shoot as fast as he thinks. Repulsor as uni-rays began in the armor are more versatile and can produce different types of energy (and even different types of physical effects), up to very exotic. *'Unibeam ' added a host of new shooting modes, in addition to conventional infrared, ultraviolet, laser and thermal. *'Other weapons ' - flamethrowers, tasers (including pellets with a principle of action), lasers, frion rays (also frion in granules), acidic snow / ice, ultra-sound (as well as other types of sound signals), the electric charges (several hundred thousands of volts), sleeping gas (including granules), microwave beams, plasma discharges gipervoln generators (which bombard enemy magnet body energy pulses), the electro-magnetic pulse, action modules (ejection of different substances) *'Force fields ' - improved compared with margins of the Silver Centurion (in her integrated energy absorption system, which also improved magnetism control system (that is, an attack can be absorbed and then return it to the enemy)), they are more powerful, but consumes less energy. For example, they can reject the millions of lasers, the Living Laser. Also it can use force fields that could not defend himself, and to contain an explosion within the field. *'Pulsed discharge ' - in the vicinity of the energy attacks less than a conventional uni-beam. However, his power is constantly growing, so at a distance, the force repeatedly pulsed discharge grows up, becomes extremely powerful. *'Device for control of magnetism ' - are also present in this brone.On things can also charge itself or anyone else negative or positive magnetism, reaching these different effects. *'Absorption ' - In general, all the same. Only in addition to the usual level of absorption, Stark can be connected directly to the power source level of Mjolnir, and use it on your own **'Energy absorption' - Stark can absorb the energy of entire devices, and for example to absorb the amount of energy with no problems able to evaporate the mountain. Also, it can absorb the amount of energy that would be sufficient to maintain the power system of South-West coast of the USA. It can absorb all the energy of the nuclear reactor. Absorption is not limited to electricity and heat. It can even absorb energy not from this reality. Absorb the energy of the Human Torch and Captain Marvel, it can blow a mountain range. It is difficult to say what types of energy is limited in the absorption of Tony, but it is clear that it can absorb almost anything, including the Power Cosmic. **'Thermocouples ' - absorb electrical charges from the fire and armor absorbs them. Also, thermocouples can absorb an attack based on heat and charge them. Also, chemical and acid attacks and types of weapons are absorbed. *'Scanning ' - Mark 9 is equipped with a variety of scanners and radar, as well as a device allowing to monitor electrical signals, in addition it is integrated on-board radar, sonar, infra-red scanner, night vision devices, ultraviolet scanners, scanners psionic, seismic scanners. in armor with integrated scanner metals ratio, scanner frequency energy, spektroanaliz, chemical analysis at the molecular level. **'Hacking ' - armor can hack technological devices, computers, the whole space satellites. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic. Gallery ArmorMod09.jpg| ArmorNeoClassicCables.jpg| ArmorNeoClassicWhite.jpg| References * There are no References to display. External Links * ---- Category:Comic Armors Category:Comics Category:Fictional Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Comics Universe Category:Marvel Comics Universe Category:Earth-616 Category:Progress Pages Category:Earth-616 Technology